


Seasons of Love

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Stardew Valley (Video Game), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harvest Moon, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stardew Valley, Doctor Bruce Wayne, F/M, Farmer Clark Kent, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent took over that farm at the edge of the Town of Smallville. He likes Smallville's resident doctor, Bruce Wayne.</p><p>The best gifts for Bruce are ginger ale, salad, coffee, and any kind of flowers. He hates gems, and bars of copper, silver, and gold.</p><p>A Stardew Valley/Harvest Moon alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this idea on tumblr, and got bit by the writing bug. Unbeta'd as usual. 
> 
> [From Wikipedia] **Stardew Valley is an indie farming simulation role-playing video game** developed by ConcernedApe and published by Chucklefish Games. In Stardew Valley, the player takes the role of a character that, to get away from the hustle of an office job, takes over their grandfather's dilapidated farm in a place known as Stardew Valley. The player manages their character's time and energy levels as they clear land, plant and tend to crop, raise livestock, craft goods, mine for ores, and engage in social activities, including romances leading towards marriage, with the various residents of the small town, all while earning in-game money to expand their farm. The game is open-ended, allowing the player to take on activities as they see fit. **Stardew Valley was heavily inspired by the Harvest Moon series** , with additions by the game's creator, Eric Barone.
> 
> http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/143000340871/
> 
> Farmer Clark Kent (the player)  
> Doctor Bruce Wayne (Dr. Harvey)  
> Mayor Diana Prince (Mayor Lewis)  
> John Jones (Pierre)  
> Megan Morse (Pierre's daughter, Abigail)  
> Carpenter Hal Jordan (Robin)  
> Scientist Barry Allen (Demetrius)  
> Wally West and Bart Allen (Robin and Demetrius's kids, Maru and Sebastian)  
> Shayera Hol and John Stewart (Jodi and Kent)  
> Rex Stewart (Jodi and Kent's Son, Sam)  
> James Gordon and Sarah Essen (George and Evelyn)  
> Barbara Gordon (George and Evelyn's grandson, Alex)  
> Zatanna (Wizard)
> 
> Lemme know if I missed anybody. xD

**_First meeting – End of Summer Year 1_ **

It wasn’t that Clark was afraid of doctors.

Smallville’s resident doctor was the only person he hadn’t properly met yet, and he’d already been living in Smallville two seasons now. So to make up for his rudeness (he wasn’t avoiding the doctor, honest), he had in his hand a cup of coffee, the beans grown, ground, and brewed on the Kent farm, and was on his way to the good doctor’s clinic.

He just hoped he looked presentable enough to walk into the clinic. He’d always known and seen that clinics or any other building that provided medical assistance were without a miss decorated with white tiles and walls, and maybe cool, pastel colors so as not to freak out people who liked scary movies. So he didn’t want to dirty the clinic’s white linoleum floors with his muddy work boots.

At exactly 9am, he opened the door to the clinic. A bell sounded, echoing through the empty building floor, save for the doctor in a white coat by the counter, going through some papers.

“Oh, good,” said the doctor. “I was just about to send you a letter,”

“A letter? To me?” said Clark dumbly.

“Yes, to you,” the doctor nodded as he set the files down on the counter. “You haven’t come to see me in two seasons. I’m sure you’re well past your annual checkup,”

Clark blushed, embarrassed that yes, he was way past his checkup. The last one was way, way, way before he moved into the farm two seasons ago. “Yeah, I haven’t gone to one in a long while,” he said sheepishly. “This is for you. It was rude of me to not come see you and introduce myself. It’s not that I hate hospitals or anything, I just--well, I wasn’t feeling off, so…”

The doctor chuckled, and it sounded amused, rather than condescending, and Clark found himself blushing even harder. He wasn’t sure what he was getting flushed for. Was it the way the doctor held himself, so confident and sure of himself, though he still managed to sound humble? Or how he looked so handsome in his long white coat, his stormy blue eyes, intense stare, and that slicked back hair?

“Just because you don’t feel unwell doesn't mean you don’t have to see your physician,” he said.

“Sorry, Doctor,” again Clark tried to apologize by handing over the coffee.

“Oh, no need to call me that,” he said, taking a few steps closer, and took the cup of coffee gratefully. “Just Bruce is fine,”

“I’m...I’m Clark Kent,” Clark said nervously.  

Bruce laughed again, finding the farmer adorable. “Yes, I know. You took over that farm. I’ve heard about you from my patients. I’m Dr. Bruce Wayne, MD. I run this clinic. But like I said, please call me Bruce,” he took a sip of the coffee. “This is very good, thank you, Clark. I love a good cup of coffee any time of the day,” he took another sip of the coffee before setting it down on the counter.

“Really?” Clark perked up at the compliment. Did he really like the coffee?

“Yes,” Bruce nodded, gesturing for Clark to enter his office. “Come now, don’t be nervous. A checkup will only take a short while,”

When the checkup ended, Bruce announced that he was healthy. And Clark decided he should visit the doctor more often, even if he didn’t feel sick. Dr. Wayne wasn’t so bad after all. (1)

* * *

**_Two hearts – Mid Winter Year 1_ **

Clark rushed to Greg’s ranch. (2) He ran out of hay, and he had to go fill the silo as soon as possible or the cows, goats, sheep, hogs, chickens, rabbits, and ducks were going to be _pissed_. He almost missed Greg at the counter. He was able to get a few blocks of hay and bring it back to the farm before rushing into town for some errands.

He had to get to Mr. Gordon and hand over that Snow Yam request he posted on the Community Bulletin Board. Clark did a lot of those posts this winter for extra coin, and set them aside to buy seeds in the spring.

He ran past Greg’s ranch, and ran as fast as he could, headed into town to catch Mr. Gordon before he left his house. It was eleven in the morning and he still had to go to the mines to get ore to smelt and sell. It’s winter—it’s not like he had anything to plant. He’d gone foraging the other day and he didn’t find any winter seeds he could plant in the farm.

As soon as he stepped onto a stone path, he saw Mr. Gordon’s house come up at his left, and he jogged to their front door. He knocked, but nobody answered. He knocked again, then entered the house. When he stepped in, he saw Dr. Wayne checking over Mr. Gordon in the living room.

Bruce had his stethoscope on Mr. Gordon’s back, listening to him breathe in and out. “Alright, James,” said Bruce, “Have you been taking your medication like I asked?”

Mr. Gordon frowned and grumbled.

The doctor sighed. “James, you know you need to take them religiously, it’s for your own good,”

“I keep forgetting and it’s troublesome!” Mr. Gordon groused. “You keep ordering me around, who are you anyway!”

Bruce gave another sigh. “I’m your doctor, James, that’s who I am. I went to medical school for eight years so I could learn how to help people live healthier,”

Clark cleared his throat.

“Oh, Farmer Kent, I didn’t see you there,” said Bruce, looking at Clark who stood near the door, his winter work boots covered in snow, his backpack full of gear, and holding a paper bag.

“You!” Mr. Gordon exclaimed. “Tell me, what do you think I should do?” he demanded.

Clark tried to answer him calmly. “Mr. Gordon, I think you should do as Dr. Wayne says, and follow his advice. He’s here to help you,”

“Thank you, Clark,” said Bruce, sounding a bit relieved. “See, James? I’m only looking out for you,”

Mr. Gordon sighed and grumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Fine, I’ll do what you say, Dr. Wayne,”

Bruce packed up his instruments. “I’ll see you in a few weeks, James. And I hope you’ll follow the prescription I gave you. I’ll ask Sarah and Barbara to help you keep track of your medication, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mr. Gordon waved him off.

“Oh, and here’s the Snow Yam you asked for, Mr. Gordon,” Clark handed him the paper bag.

That seemed to make Mr. Gordon’s mood light up. “Ah! Perfect, that’s perfect!” he took the bag, and gave Clark his compensation of coin. “Here’s something for your trouble,”

“Thank you, Mr. Gordon,” Clark nodded, and left the house with Bruce. “Seems like Mr. Gordon is a difficult patient,”

“He can be, sometimes,” replied Bruce. “Thank you very much for your help, Clark. I appreciate it,”

Clark knew, from things he overheard in town, that Mr. Gordon was a police commissioner back in the city when he was young. Mr. Gordon was always grumpy to everyone except with his wife, Sarah, and daughter, Barbara. His experiences in service were probably the reason he had difficulty in socializing with others.

“Don’t mention it,” Clark flashed him a smile. “I’d like to walk you back to the clinic, if you don’t mind,” he offered without thinking, forgetting that he was on his way to the mine. He wasn’t going to be able to gather as much ore as he would like to smelt. 

“That would be lovely, Clark,” Bruce nodded, his cheeks turning pink as snow started to fall.

As Clark walked Bruce back to the clinic, he learned that Bruce liked ginger ale. For some reason, Clark decided he was going to plant a lot of ginger next summer. (3)

* * *

 

**_Four Hearts – End of Spring Year 2_ **

Sometimes, Clark hated the chickens. But he liked his eggs in the morning, so he kept them around. They were also helpful when Mr. Jones and his niece Megan, the ones who ran the store, ran out of eggs to sell, he’d be the one to supply them eggs.

But today wasn’t Clark’s day. The chickens decided to piss him off by running around in the coop, and he was scared that he might step on one of them and the hen might end up a one-time dinner instead of being more productive by giving him breakfast every day.

On top of that, Krypto had to be a bad boy. He’d still have to think of a punishment for that dog.

Krypto had rummaged around his tool shed, went in the coop using the chicken’s door out to the field, _with his sickle in his mouth_ , and ran into him. The dog had sliced the back of his shin open with his own sickle.

Which was why he was in Dr. Wayne’s clinic since seven thirty in the morning, before it even opened, and it was now past eight thirty, and the clinic wasn’t even supposed to open until nine. Bruce was still in his sleepwear, and Clark was missing a whole morning’s work. He hadn’t even watered the crops yet. Some of them had sprinklers, but most didn’t.  

“Last one, Clark,” said Bruce, piercing Clark’s skin again to proceed with the final suture.

Bruce put some anesthetic on his leg to numb him while he stitched his leg closed. Clark thanked Bruce a lot for that, since Clark had to limp his way out of the coop, and leave a trail of blood from his farm to the clinic. Good thing Hal, the town’s carpenter, was there renovating his house, and he had some help getting to the clinic.

The good doctor still had some sand in his eyes when he opened the door, then panicked when he saw Hal struggling to keep Clark upright, the farmer’s torn pants, part of it torn off to tie his open leg together. Bruce still had to clean the wound properly, since Clark had been in the coop, and he had to do it in a way that wouldn’t hurt Clark too much.

Hal didn’t want to leave Clark alone, but Clark insisted that he’d be okay because Bruce was there, and that Hal still had to finish the house.

“Alright, you’re done,” Bruce put the used gloves, suturing instruments, soiled dressing materials, and leftover surgical thread in the kidney dish on the tray near the bed Clark was on. “You have about twenty or so stitches, and I’m not going to count again to find out exactly how many because I haven’t had coffee yet,” he mused.

Clark groaned as he tried to move. “I’m sorry for waking you up so early, Bruce,” he frowned as he watched the doctor dispose of the gauze and pieces of cotton he used to clean up Clark.

“Don’t move just yet, Clark,” said Bruce, moving over to a cabinet. He opened it and reached for some fresh bandages. He went back to the bed with them, and again disinfected Clark’s leg before bandaging him up. “And don’t be sorry. This is my job. Sometimes I wish I could keep the clinic open for emergencies, like what happened with you today,” he said as he carefully wrapped Clark’s leg in the gauze.

Clark still didn’t feel too good about disturbing someone’s sleep. It wasn’t like everyone was like him who woke up before the sun was out just so he could finish watering all of the crops before letting the animals out of the barn.

“I’m still sorry,” Clark said guiltily. “I’ll make it up to you,”

Bruce finished up, and set aside the remaining bandages. “You can make it up to me by taking care of yourself, and making sure you don’t exert yourself while your wound heals,”

Again Bruce left the bed Clark was on, and came back scribbling something on his prescription pad. “You can sit up now, Clark,” he said as he continued writing.

Since Clark was on his belly, he slowly and carefully sat up, but didn’t let his legs hang on the edge of the bed, and instead kept them folded on the bed. He watched Bruce write, his serious blue eyes following his hand as he wrote.

“I will visit you every other day to change your dressing,” said Bruce, tearing the leaf away from the pad. “I’ll give you some antibiotics to make sure your wound doesn’t get infected. No heavy work, do you understand?” he handed the leaf listed with instructions to Clark. “No long walks, which means you’re not allowed to go foraging, or to go to the mines,”

“Yes, Doctor,” Clark said obediently. “So what can I do around the farm?”

“Water your plants, harvest some crops, and no harvesting from trees, and don’t let your animals roam yet, since you’re not well enough to herd them back into the barn,” Bruce answered.

Clark sighed. He was going to lose a lot of income because of this. He wasn’t going to be well enough to earn enough coin to be able to plant the ginger he was going to use to make the ale for Bruce.

“As long as you let me treat you and change your dressing, and you do as I say, you’ll be back doing your heavy work in no time,” Bruce squeezed Clark’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Bruce,” Clark gave him a grateful, but tired smile.

“You’re welcome, Clark,” Bruce returned the smile. 

* * *

 

**_Six Hearts – Start of Winter Year 2_ **

It was one of those slow days. It was mid-morning, and honestly, Bruce would rather just have someone with a nasty cut (not that he wanted any of the townspeople to get injured or get a repeat of what happened to Clark—he still remembered that bad cut the farmer got the past spring) visit him so he could actually do something other than review the medical files of the townspeople.

“Clark!” Bruce smiled as the farmer entered the clinic. “Good morning,” he said as he set down the pen he was using to mark some papers. Finally, a visitor. Bruce had never been so glad to see the farmer before.

“Good morning,” Clark replied with the same bright smile Bruce had given him. “I came to bring you this,” Clark set down a plate of salad on the counter. “I was making some from the vegetables I had stored to take down to the mines with me, but I made too much, so I thought maybe you’d like some,”

Bruce _loved_ salads. “Really? Thank you!”

Clark beamed. “I hope you like it,” he said. “Well, I better stop dirtying your tiles now. I still have lots to do,”

“Wait,” said Bruce a little too quickly. He didn’t want Clark to leave just yet. “You said you were going to the mines?” he rustled through the contents of the shelves underneath the counter. He placed two bottles on the counter, a yellow and a white one.

Clark eyed the bottles curiously, wondering what they were.

“Take these,” said Bruce. “This,” he put a finger on the red cap of the white bottle that had the letter ‘E’ on it also in red, “Is an Energy Tonic. You take it if you think you’re getting tired. It will replenish your energy. And this,” he put his finger on the green cap of the yellow bottle which had a letter ‘M’ on it in black. “Is a Muscle Remedy. You take when you’ve pushed yourself too hard, and removes your exhaustion. It’s better to take the Muscle Remedy first if exhaustion is starting to seep in,”

“Oh,” Clark scrambled to get his coin purse. “I don’t think I have enough coin for—”

“No, no,” said Bruce, sliding the bottles on the counter over to Clark. “Take them. I don’t want you collapsing in the mine, and you’ll be losing not just coin down there if you pass out,”

“You’re sure?” said Clark, unsure if he should really take the offer.

“Yes,” Bruce pushed the bottles into Clark’s hands. “But only for today. I hope you don’t push yourself too hard, Clark,”

“Thank you!” Clark nodded. “Thank you, and yes, I’ll be careful,”

“I don’t want to find Barry, sleep deprived himself looking for specimens near the mines, knocking at my door at an ungodly hour, saying he dragged you out of there,”

“Yes, Doctor,”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it,” Bruce gave him a nod. “Have a good day, Clark,”

“Thank you again!” Clark left the clinic feeling very happy.

* * *

 

**_Eight hearts – Midsummer Year 3_ **

Clark had to admit, the ginger ale he made tasted pretty good. He just hoped Bruce would like it. Clark liked Bruce a lot, so he went through the extra mile with the ginger ale. It probably wasn’t going to be as good as the fancy stuff Bruce might have liked back in the city, but he really hoped Bruce liked the ale. Last summer he wasn’t able to earn enough coin to plant ginger for the ale, so he made sure he had the coin to plant them this year.

With the small keg he made full of ginger ale, he set out to head for the clinic one midafternoon. He was done with all of the things that needed tending anyways. The crops were watered, weeds were pulled, animals were fed, eggs and milk were shipped to Mr. Jones to sell, and the ores to be sold were smelting in the furnaces.

The heat was becoming terribly annoying. Sweat rolled down Clark’s temple, down to his neck, finally stopping when his shirt caught it. The heat did nothing to stop the children, though. Wally and Bart, Barry and Hal’s little boys, were running around from one part of the town to another; Donna and Cassie, Mayor Diana’s teenaged nieces, were usually at the beach, or sometimes Clark would catch them helping around whoever needed help; Megan would join Donna and Cassie at the beach during the weekends when Mr. Jones let her have her days off; Rex, John and Shayera’s boy, would sometimes be caught running around with Wally and Bart. Clark felt good when he saw the children having fun.  

Which reminded him, when he was already in front of the clinic, that he was in no shape to see Bruce. His work boots were muddy, he looked sweaty and sticky, and his clothes were smeared with the soil he worked on all day. He sighed. Well, he was about to dirty Dr. Wayne’s tiles again. At least, if Bruce liked the ale, that’d make up for it.

He entered the clinic, and found Bruce entertaining a little boy. Probably around Wally’s age, eight years old, maybe younger. The boy sat on Bruce’s lap, reading a book with him. “Daddy, can I stay here with you?”

“Master Bruce, I believe you have a patient waiting,” a man well in his sixties, dressed in an impressive suit, exited from the clinic’s back room.

“Clark!” Bruce beamed at him. “Hi!”

Clark smiled back. “Hello,” he said, “I made you some ginger ale,” he set the small keg down on the counter.

“That sounds great, thank you!” Bruce put the boy down, held his hand, and came out from behind the counter. “Clark, this is Alfred,” he gestured to the man in the suit. Clark waved at him in greeting. “And this is Richard, my son. Richard, Alfred, this is Mr. Clark Kent,”

“I’d shake your hands, but as you can see I’m a little dirty,” he said apologetically to Alfred.

“That’s quite alright, sir,” answered Alfred.

Clark turned to Richard. “Hello, Richard. I’m Clark. I’m one of your dad’s patients. I run the farm at the edge of town,”

The child smiled up at Clark. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kent! I’m Richard, but everybody calls me Dick. I’m gonna live here with my Daddy now!”

Dick’s cheerfulness was infectious. “Then I hope you like it here. It’s very peaceful, and the beach is very near,”

“We’re gonna go to the beach later! Will you come with us, Mr. Kent?” Dick asked excitedly.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Bruce chuckled. “Mr. Kent is a busy person, Dick. He has a lot to do on his farm; let’s not disturb him,”

“But Daddy,” Dick frowned at him.

“No, it’s okay,” said Clark. “I’ll just freshen up, and I’ll meet you at the beach later. I’ll bring my fishing pole. Maybe I can catch some fish for you to take home for dinner,”

“You’re sure we won’t be wasting your time?” Bruce asked, worried that he might be taking valuable work hours away from Clark.

“I’m sure,” Clark insisted.

“We can have a picnic! With the fish Mr. Kent catches! And bring the ginger ale he brought!” Dick pointed to the keg on the counter.

Bruce sighed in surrender. “I guess we’re going to the beach, huh?”

“YAY!” Dick said excitedly.

They had an amazing time. Clark caught a lot of fish for their bonfire picnic, Dick collected a lot of seashells, and Bruce _loved_ the ginger ale.

* * *

 

**_Ten Hearts – End of Fall Year 3_ **

“Is anybody here?” Clark called out when he entered the empty clinic. “Dr. Wayne?” he stepped nearer to the counter. “Bruce?”

“Just a minute!” he heard Bruce call out.

He must be doing something important. Clark set the bouquet and coffee down on the counter, and waited for Bruce to come out. It was getting a little colder now. Bruce liked coffee, so he thought of bringing him a cup to warm him up a little, not that the clinic didn’t have heating. And he was going to ask Bruce to be his lover, hence the flowers. He really hoped he’d accept the flowers.

Clark was startled when he heard a door slam. And then Bruce burst out of the door that led to the examination room, and threw himself into Clark’s arms. He was shaking, and Clark instinctively wrapped his arms around Bruce, and held him for as long as Bruce needed.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Clark rubbed Bruce’s back in attempt to comfort him.

A few moments later, Bruce let go. “I’m sorry, about that, I…”

“What’s wrong?” Clark frowned. Bruce looked deeply troubled.  

“I…” Bruce said hesitantly, trying to pull himself together. “I just had a big argument with my parents,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, then ran his hand through his hair in agitation. “They want Dick back in the city, but I want to raise him here, where it’s quiet, where it’s safe, where he can play in the street—and I may not be the perfect dad but I try to do what I think is best, and I _know_ Dick will grow up just fine here. He’s even started making friends with Hal and Barry’s kids—”

“Hey,” Clark said softly, hoping that his tone would help calm Bruce down. He lifted Bruce’s chin. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re a great dad, Bruce, even if you think otherwise, and if you believe it’s best for Dick to grow up here, then it’s best for him to grow up here,”

Bruce gave Clark a half convinced smile. “Thank you,”

Clark pulled him into another hug, not because he felt sorry for Bruce that he thought he wasn’t being a good enough dad, but only because he wanted to, and because he felt Bruce might need someone to be there for him.

“Is that coffee for me?” Bruce asked as he laid his head on Clark’s shoulder, eyeing the coffee, but more specifically the flowers, on the counter.

“Yeah, I thought you might like a mug. It’s getting colder after all,” Clark let go to let Bruce have his cup of coffee. “And I got you flowers,”

“I accept the flowers,” Bruce didn’t step away from Clark to take the coffee from the counter. Instead, he closed the distance between them, and pulled Clark down for a kiss. “I think I’d rather _you_ keep me warm through the winter, Clark,” he said when he pulled away.

“That’s a way better idea than coffee,” Clark said when the initial shock went away, and their lips met again.

* * *

 

**_The Mermaid’s Pendant – Start of Summer Year 4_ **

There was a storm, but Clark had to go out despite the bad weather. Lightning sliced through the sky and thunder clapped, and the heavy rain wouldn’t put up. He ran through the town square, headed for the beach.

Zatanna, the town’s resident witch, after he delivered her some gems she posted as a request on the community bulletin board, told him that if he ever got to the point that he wanted to marry someone, he should go to the beach on a stormy day.

When he got to the beach, there was a man there. He had golden hair and wore an orange shirt, green shorts, and a straw hat. Nobody knew his name, but according to the witch, whenever it was stormy, he was on the beach. (4)

“Excuse me!” Clark said loudly, hoping the man heard him through the blowing wind and thunder. Rainwater got in his eyes, he couldn’t see anything through his glasses, he was soaking wet, and he was freezing, but he needed this man to help him.

The man looked at him.

“I want to marry someone,” Clark approached the man. “He’s kind, and thoughtful, and a great father. He passionate about helping people and that’s one the most beautiful parts of him. I love him, and I want to spend my life with him, and raise his son with him,”

The man smiled. “Give him this,” handed him a necklace with a blue shell pendant.

Clark stared at the necklace in his hand. He looked at the man and nodded. “Thank you,”

He didn’t waste any time and ran back into town, headed straight for the clinic. He almost tripped and slipped several times. He went into the clinic soaking wet and panting. Alfred just put down some tea and biscuits on the coffee table in the waiting room; Dick, who was on the floor of the waiting room playing with his toys, stared at him; and Bruce, was on one of the seats, read the newspaper as he babysat Dick.

“Clark?” Bruce put the newspaper down and went over to Clark. “Alfred, some towels, please—what were you thinking! You’ll get sick!”

“Right away sir,” said Alfred.

Clark held up the Mermaid’s pendant. “I was thinking about this,”

Bruce gasped and stared at the pendant.

“Oh dear,” Alfred froze by the door to the examination room.

“What is it, Alfred?” Dick asked.

“I believe Mr. Kent just asked your father to marry him, sir,” answered Alfred.

Dick looked at Bruce. “SAY YES!”

“Yes!” exclaimed Bruce excitedly as he flushed red. “I accept!” he took the pendant, and pulled Clark into a kiss, and wrapped his arms around him. “I accept!”

Clark returned the embrace, and kissed Bruce’s temple as they both shared a fond and hearty laugh.

Mayor Diana officiated their wedding at the town square. Clark met Bruce’s parents (they were actually very lovely, and just missed their grandson).

And then they adopted six kids, and two of Clark’s cousins came to live with them. The farm thrived with so many hands to help, and the Wayne-Kent family lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Scene based from the four heart event of Harvey in Stardew Valley.  
> (2) I had no idea who to assign the “rancher” role to, other than Vigilante, Greg Saunders, the cowboy from Justice League Unlimited.  
> (3) Ginger is a tropical plant, so I’m guessing it grows best in the summer. And this scene is based from the two heart event of Harvey in Stardew Valley.  
> (4) Guess who that is hahaha
> 
> More notes: You can’t actually grow coffee and ginger, and make coffee and ginger ale in the game. Sorry xD


End file.
